prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Million Dollar Corporation
The Million Dollar Corporation was a heel stable in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) from April 1994 to May 1996 and was led and managed by the Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase. History Beginning (1994) DiBiase's first members were Nikolai Volkoff and Bam Bam Bigelow. They were soon joined by DiBiase's former tag team partner Irwin R. Schyster (I.R.S.). Another infamous addition was made early on, when DiBiase claimed to be bringing The Undertaker back to the WWF after a long absence. The next week a man looking and sounding like The Undertaker was produced by DiBiase on Superstars. Initially, announcers accepted DiBiase's claim, but eventually his man (wrestler Brian Lee) was revealed to be a doppelgänger. After a main event showdown with "the real Undertaker" at SummerSlam 1994, the Million Dollar Man's version was not seen again. Also at SummerSlam 1994, the Corporation gained another member. For weeks, the WWF had teased a heel turn by Lex Luger as DiBiase's men constantly interfered in matches on his behalf and offered him bribes to join the stable. His tag team partner at the time, Tatanka, became suspicious and challenged him to a match, only to turn and join himself after DiBiase distracted Luger to set up the pin. Bam Bam Bigelow teamed with Tatanka to challenge for the WWF Tag Team Championship. After the team's loss in a tournament final to determine new champions, Bigelow became involved in a worked altercation with football legend Lawrence Taylor at ringside. The two squared off in the main event of WrestleMania XI, where Taylor was victorious. After his loss to Taylor, relations soured between Bigelow and DiBiase, cooling for months until the former turned face and saved then-WWF Champion Diesel from a beating at the hands of the Corporation. Expansion (1995–1996) Throughout 1995, the Corporation continued to feud with the WWF's top faces, including The Undertaker, Luger, Diesel, and Razor Ramon. At the 1994 Survivor Series, the Corporation defeated a team captained by Lex Luger in an elimination tag team match. To fight off The Undertaker, DiBiase recruited King Kong Bundy and Kama, who stole The Undertaker's urn and had it melted down into a gold chain for himself. In a memorable series of skits, IRS traveled to a graveyard in order to "leave no stone unturned" in his investigation of dead tax cheats, and to psych out The Undertaker. Tatanka, Bundy, Kama, and IRS all left the WWF in mid to late 1995. DiBiase added Sycho Sid after Sid turned on Shawn Michaels following WrestleMania XI, and later added The 1-2-3 Kid during a feud with Razor Ramon. The Ringmaster (Steve Austin), who initially used DiBiase's Million Dollar Dream, turned out to be his last protégé. Austin feuded with Savio Vega in 1996, beating him (with a Million Dollar Belt shot) at WrestleMania XII. Vega, however, defeated Austin at In Your House: Beware of Dog during a strap match. The stipulation of that match was that DiBiase would have to leave the World Wrestling Federation if the Ringmaster lost. Austin later claimed that he intentionally lost the match with Vega in order to be rid of DiBiase and begin his "Stone Cold" gimmick (although he had already begun using the name) shortly thereafter. Had Austin won the match, Vega would have to become DiBiase's chauffeur. DiBiase left the WWF and joined WCW shortly after. Members *"The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase (Leader/Manager) *Irwin R. Schyster *Nikolai Volkoff *Fake Undertaker *Bam Bam Bigelow *Tatanka *King Kong Bundy *Kama *The 1-2-3 Kid *Sycho Sid *Xanta Klaus *"The Ringmaster" Steve Austin Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Federation' :*Million Dollar Championship (1 time) – The Ringmaster External Links * Profile Category:1994 debuts Category:1996 disbandments Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables